Meiko Omura
Meiko Omura is an NPC used primarily by Master Houndoom Personality Meiko Omura is very much a girl. Anyone who sees her can tell that. However, she doesn't beleve that being a girl means being weak, demuring to others, or letting men do everything strenuous for them. She strongly believes that women can do anything men can do, and some things men can't. When dealing with pokemon, she believes in her team, each and every one of them (even troublemakers like Rockclaw), and in turn, her confidence in them inspires them to try their hardest. To the outsider, she gives her commands harshly, but she is simply passionate in battle, and her pokemon will do anything for her. She will not give a command that she feels is unfair unless it will decisively win the battle, and even then she must have no other option. If ever put in a position of battling with other people's pokemon, she usually lets them fight on their own, giving suggestions, and refuses to let them use "double edge" type moves. Meiko likes a good joke, and loves to tease her friends. She is also not afraid to take someone to task when she believes they're wrong, but will apologize sincerely if it turns out she is the one in the wrong. Appearance Meiko stands at about 5'6". Her shoulder length red hair usually is usually in a half ponytail. She likes the color red, but is comfortable in any color, and is beginning to favor green. She wears a short skirt with black spandex shorts going to her mid-thigh, ankle boots, and a belt hanging jauntily around her waist to hold her pokeballs. She is almost always smiling. There is a line of freckles across her nose, and a few smattered on her arms. History Before Furoh When Meiko was six, her family moved to Cherrygrove in the Johto region. She thrived there, meeting new friends and getting along with almost everyone she met. She the young son of the Kuonji family, Jaima. Together they admired his newborn twin sisters, helped his mother around the breeding grounds, played Pokemorphin' Power Rangers, and generally spent time together. During this time, a small crush formed between her and Jaima. They planned to take their pokemon journey together, but this was interrupted by the death of Jaima's father. Jaima stayed home, but insisted that Meiko take her journey. She did, but tried to stay in touch as much as possible. However, a pokemon journey is time consuming, and eventually the two fell out of touch. Meiko did find love once, but the boy in question turned out to be incompatible (read: he wanted a traditional Japanese girl), and it left her remembering days past. It has recently been revealed that the boy in question, Toshiro Yamamoto, tried to force Meiko into sex, an act that terrified her into leaving before her challenge at Blackthorn Gym. Alas, she had missed Jaima by a week, because he started his journey to Furoh. She took a job as Professor Elm's assistant in Jaima's stead, but when the professor decieded to take a vacation, she found herself with time on her hand. Jaima's mother, knowing a friend would be needed, and secretly hoping that a nice, strong girl that she trusted would be the one for Jaima, paid for her ticket and gave her the code to track his pokegear. Thus began her journey to Furoh. In Furoh Meiko landed in Barley and instantly made her way to Mount Carello, stopping only to by a map card for her pokegear. There, following the signal from Jaima's GPS within his gear, she was distracted by the commotion of a nearby battle. Deciding to investigate, she saw three trainers battling with pokemon far too strong for them. SHe decided to lend a hand with her chosen team: Bloodwing, the noctowl, Springheel the ariados, and her first pokemon, Chompwater the feraligatr. Managing to chase the men attacking the trainers off, she was surprised to find that the very person she was seeking was the person who she had just helped to rescue. She stayed to help, donating her pokemon to the effort. Bloodwing and Bravo from Darryn's team went to alert the authorities, while the rest of the teams from each trainer fought the shadow pokemon of Team Deception. The goal was not to defeat them, but keep them busy while Jaima tried to free his riolu, and the authorities came. In Arasam, they happened upon something that made Meiko want to turn back to the Johto region: The possibility of Jaima having a girlfriend. Despite her jealousy, she formed friendships with Jaima's companions, especially the sister she never knew she wanted: Darryn Kellor. It was in Arasam that she was given Precious, a hapiny, who arrived as an nearly hatched egg. She was instrumental in rescuing Tuesday when the younger girl's fears overwhelmed her, and was supportive of Darryn in his contest debut, despite the fact that, in his nerves, he threw up on her shoes. She also managed to make friends with Jaima's ex-girlfriend, the young Nurse Joy formerly of Lenoilia. On the way from Arasam to Petropolis, Jaima, acknowledging that he was growing as fond of Meiko as she was of him, asked her to be his girlfriend, leaving her stunned, yet happy. They took matters very slowly, with little outward change in behavior beyond blushing and smiling more. That very night, Team Deception attacked, stealthily by night. Darryn's vulpix, Lady, was able to warn the group in time to offer a counter attack. As the battle began to slowly turn toward the group's favor, Meiko found an opportunity to find the missing Tuesday, who had been lured away by the absence and distress of her riolu. Tuesday's budding Aura powers lead her to the poisoned riolu, but she had no ability to cure him, and he was near death. It was in this state that Meiko found her. Precious, redubbed Eggheart upon capture, used the move Heal Bell to cure the riolu of poison. Meiko accompanied Tuesday to her uncle's house nearby. When the group was reunited, the new couple engaged in their first real kiss, but the stress of the battle took it's toll; Meiko's memories of Toshiro's attempt to force her surfaced, and in a blind panic she slapped Jaima. She has not told him why, but she has confided in Darryn, who was a source of comfort. She has asked for space and time to deal with her own feelings, and Jaima has agreed. Despite a brief period of discomfort, the relationship seems to be a strong one. Relationships Mrs. Omura Meiko loves her mother. Honestly. And Mrs. Omura loves her daughter. But you wouldn't know it by looking at them. Mrs. Omura constantly wants her daughter to be the epitome of a girl, including dressing her in pink. Meiko, of course, does not believe in the same image of a girl that Mrs. Omura believes in, and despises the color pink. As a result, they spend a lot of time fighting. Recently, Meiko was sent a pink egg near hatching. The transport may have affected the hatchling's nature, as it's first act was to beat up a bullying rattata. Mr. Omura Meiko's father was an influence on the girl, teaching her to stand for herself. From him she got strength and confidence. She loves her father, and spends her time with him watching movies, from science fiction to kung fu movies. Jaima Kuonji Jaima was Meiko's best friend as a child, a friendship that slowly developed into a crush. After his father's death, they seperated, she going on her journey (at his insistance) and he staying behind to help care for his family. Though she allowed herself a relationship, when it ended badly, she found herself thinking of him again, and set out to find him. Officially they are now a couple, but their first test as a couple has already put them on shaky ground. Darryn Kellor Darryn is a recent acquaintance of Meiko's. In the short time she's known him, they've fought, sniped, and teased each other, she over his recent attraction, and he over her attempts to gain Jaima's attention (and her until-recently-overweight-ariados). It is all in good fun, as they have a mock adversarial relationship. Deep down, Meiko is severely impressed with Darryn's battling prowess, and in his recent loss at the Arasam Gym, she was the one who offered the first words of support and a friendly hug. Darryn has more than reciprocated with his support after severely bad memories surfaced. Tuesday Ilia Berdison Tuesday is also a recent acquaintance, but unlike Darryn, Meiko has not had much opportunity to get close to the girl. She has, however, shown a protective streak toward the girl, recently rescuing her from a houndour attack. One of the few things that Tuesday's presence has shown Meiko is Jaima's softer side, which she has come to greatly admire. Based on her beliefs, she is an advocate for helping the girl stand on her own two feet, and will be a mentor for her in that regard. She is helping Jaima teach Tuesday Japanese. Midori Kuonji Midori Kuonji sees Meiko as a girl she's watched grow. In their neighborhood, the belief that "the village raises the child" is fully believed, so as often as not it was Midori seeing not only her son, but Meiko as well, in and out of trouble. Midori is good friends with Mrs. Omura, but believes that the woman is a little overbearing, especially with Meiko. She also believes that Meiko would make a fine, fine match for her son. Professor Elm Meiko looks up to Professor Elm, and considers him a very good boss, but since her love is for battling more than research, she finds the work tedious. Professor Elm is completely understanding of this, and supports Mrs. Kuonji's paying for her ticket to Furoh. Nurse Joy Meiko doesn't HATE Nurse Joy. She truthfully enjoys most of the family. There is one she has wanted to see tortured, beaten, and left in the fictional yard she and Jaima would share as an example to the others, but she squashed that instinct pretty thoroughly. In truth, she simply doesn't know why Jaima would fall for a Nurse Joy in the first place. After all, they're all over the place. She has since made peace with that particular Joy, who has shown that she is no longer a threat to Meiko's intentions. Toshiro Yamamoto Toshiro is Meiko's ex-boyfriend, set up by her mother, who sensed Meiko might be lonely. At first he was the perfect partner. As time went on, Meiko began to notice that he treated her with traditional Japanese views of male/female relationships, and while this wasn't something she usually espoused, she was so taken with him that she let it slide. He would, at times when they were kissing, let his hands wander, but he stopped when she resisted. He gifted her with her corphish, Rockclaw, an act she appreciated despite her preferences to catch or trade for her own pokemon. At a festival in Blackthorn City, his hands wandered too far, and he did not stop when she tried to resist, to the point that her attempts do stop him met with more and more forceful actions. Meiko was able to get away, but his strength and refusal to see what he was doing as wrong lead her to leave in the middle of the night back to New Bark Town. Pokemon Current Team Rockclaw: Species: Corphish :Type: Water :Gender: Male :Nature: Naughty :Ability: Shell Armor Rockclaw was a gift from Meiko's one relationship, given to her in the early stages of same. Though he usually answers every command fro Meiko with a glare, he follows them willingly and expertly. He doesn't spend a lot of time outside of his pokeball by choice: If there isn't an opponent to battle, he will u-turn right back in, or stomp (with all four walking feet) to Meiko and press the button again to recall himself. The one exception is for food; true to his species, he will gladly stay out for anything food or food related, including but not limited to crumbs, spoilage, and carcasses. Desertdancer: Species: Sandshrew :Type: Ground :Gender: Female :Nature: Gentle :Ability: Sand Veil Meiko traded a teddiursa named Ringclaw to a trainer from Kanto for Desertdancer, after the two, sharing lunch, noticed that the other's pokemon seemed more compatable with the opposite trainer. Both are quite happy with the trade. Desertdancer has come to be one of Meiko's strongest battlers, surpassed only by Rockclaw because of the corphish's attitude to do whatever it would take to win. Desertdancer is more compassionate, but still battles ferociously. She had been sent home to help Meiko's mother in her garden, a task now being performed by Mrs. Omura's diglett. Ramhorn: Species: Heracross :Type: Bug/Fighting :Gender: Male :Nature: Calm :Ability: Guts While travelling through Ilex forest, Meiko was involved in a fight with a trainer who'd gotten a hold of a hitmonchan. Using her first pokemon, Chompwater, the totodile was punched into a tree, knocking a heracross from it. Meiko made a hasty catch and was able to use her new acquisition in the battle, allowing her to win. Ramhorn, as he was dubbed, is silent and still most times, unless ordered to battle, or threatened. When those conditions are met, he acts decisively and swiftly. If one could see his thought processes, he would be described as Zen, but since most humans can't, they tend to think he's stupid. Eggheart: Species: Happiny :(Formerly: Precious) :Type: Normal :Gender: Female :Nature: Bold :Ability: Natural Cure Meiko's mother sent her an egg on the verge of hatching, something which horrified and angered Meiko, who already has a strained relationship with her mother. Despite her growing dissatisfaction with the young Nurse Joy of Arasam, the two girls, along with Jaima, watched it hatch. It came out as cute as can be, but the first hint of it's possible uniqueness came when it responded with dissatisfaction and incredulity to it's given name (provided by Meiko's mother). The second, and more obvious hint, came when it beat the tar out of an attacking rattata, chiding it the entire time. Meiko is now on search for a namerater, due to the fact that everytime she hears the name, Precious reacts as if she is being insulted. Reminded by Tuesday that a hatched egg still had to be caught, and that a caught pokemon could then be named as the trainer wished, Meiko "caught" the happiny in a Love ball (from the Johto region) and redubbed her "Eggheart". Cosette: Species: Turtwig :Type: Grass :Gender: Female :Nature: Timid :Ability: Overgrow Cosette was actually found and rescued through Tuesday's efforts and her currently uncontrolled powers of Aura. The turtwig had begun life as many pokemon do, but was abducted early on by three steelix who wished to eat her. Despite her experience, being outnumbered and overwhelmed, with no type advantage, caused the turtwig mental distress. Also, she was not eaten right away, but not fed, either. She has come away from the experience with an intense fear that she will be eaten. For some reason, Meiko does not frighten her, and Jaima's ivysaur Grondir is also counted as not scary. Boxed pokemon Chompwater: Species: Feraligatr :Type: Water :Gender: Female :Nature: Adamant :Ability: Torrent Chompwater is Meiko's first and prize pokemon and best pokemon friend. Until her travels to Furoh, she has refused to pull the feraligatr out of her party, and the rewards have been tremendous. Even in battles where she has a disadvantage, Chompwater battles with toughness, only giving up when Meiko recalls her or she is knocked unconscious. Bloodwing: Species: Noctowl :Type: Normal/Flying :Gender: Male :Nature: Serious :Ability: Keen Eye Bloodwing was caught as a hoothoot during what Meiko blushingly calls her Twilight Phase. Despite the embarassment of the origin of his name, she has never seen a namerater about it. Bloodwing will do anything to protect her trainer, and has been sent home to learn Fly, to act as a transport. '''Springheel: '''Species: Ariados :Type: Bug :Gender: Male :Nature: Hasty :Ability: Insomnia In an inadvertent foreshadowing of a certain pair of trainer's first catch, Meiko came upon a fighting hoothoot and spinarak in the night. She tripped trying to back away and two pokeballs rolled out of her back, hitting the two weak pokemon and catching them both. She named the hoohoot bloodwing and the spinarak Springheel, after an urban legend she'd read about the Almanian urban legend of Spring Heeled Jack. True to his form, he can jump high, but he tends to eat quickly, and, therefor more. This has built up his carapace, which makes him look overweight. Also, his left rear bottom leg is 3 centimeters longer than the rest of his legs. Category:Partners